Communication networks are important for providing data and voice communication. Communication networks allow many different computing devices, for example, personal computers, IP telephony devices or servers to communicate with each other and/or with various other network elements or remote servers attached to the network. Such networks regularly include many interconnected nodes, commonly known as switches or routers, for routing traffic through the network. Monitoring networks is important to ensure reliable operation, fault detection, timely mitigation of potentially malicious activities, and more. Network taps are generally known in the art for connecting to networks and providing a port to monitor the communication traffic on the network.
Firewalls and intrusion detection systems are security devices/tools that are used to protect a computer network from unauthorized or disruptive users. A firewall can be used to secure a local area network from users outside the local area network. A firewall checks, routes, and frequently labels all messages sent to or from users outside the local area network. An intrusion detection system (IDS) can be used to examine information being communicated within a network to recognize suspicious patterns of behavior. Information obtained by the IDS can be used to indirectly block unauthorized or disruptive users from accessing the network. An intrusion prevention system (IPS) is an in-line version of IDS. An IPS can be used to examine information as it is being communicated within a network to recognize suspicious patterns of behavior and directly block suspicious sessions and unauthorized or disruptive users.
Network performance depends on many factors, such as loss, throughput, latency, bandwidth, jitter and throughput. Meeting high network performance standards can prove to be quite challenging. While methods are available that can significantly reduce the effects of insertion of various security devices within communication networks, such network security supplements can still prevent meeting the performance standards. It is desirable to reduce the overall packet latency and increase network responsiveness when a plurality of inline security devices is chained together.